


【昊坤】玫瑰衬你

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018





	【昊坤】玫瑰衬你

20180615

1.Too Far Gone  
Am I too far gone  
我是不是走得太远  
Can I ever be too fare gone  
我还能更偏离轨道吗  
For you to save me,save me  
你救了我，救了我  
How couldn’t you see that I was crazy  
你怎么能没看到我已近乎疯狂  
……

 

蔡徐坤去超市买了一堆食物回到家里的时候，那个西装革履沉默寡言的中年男人正坐在客厅的沙发上，手里把玩着茶几上马尔代夫旅游带回的摆件。手里的袋子掉在地上，房子的另外个主人今晚出差回来，原本买来庆祝的红酒摔碎了一地，血色的红酒在蔡徐坤脚下蔓延开来，往屋子的方向缓缓流去。

“小蔡，没打招呼就来了，是有事想跟你说。”

“黄叔，您怎么来了？Justin...昊昊呢？”

蔡徐坤也没管碎了一地的红酒，手足无措中拖鞋也忘了换，一向爱干净的他穿着鞋子就进了屋，呆坐在中年男人旁边的单人沙发上，双手十指紧扣地等着中年男人继续说下去。他出于本能问了刚才那句话，明明早上刚通过电话让他在家里等着，下午却等来了另一个男人。

“昊昊今天不会回来了，他这次出差回来要接着去另外个地方。”

“去哪里？”

蔡徐坤想现在立刻打电话给那个人，问他为什么没回来，接下来还要去哪里，这次要去多久，为什么没有提前告诉他。可眼前这个男人的突然出现，似乎在暗示他：他想知道的这些信息，都只能从这个男人口里得知了。

“美国。公司要拓展海外业务，黄叔不方便去那么远的地方，国内业务我负责，所以我安排了昊昊去美国分部拓展海外市场，家族事业还是要交给自家人打理才放心，你说是吗，小蔡？”

为什么这么突然？他为什么从未跟我提起？我还能再见他一面吗？他还会回来吗？

这些话，蔡徐坤都没问出口。

“黄叔，我知道了。”

“小蔡，黄叔很喜欢你这个孩子，但有些事不是喜欢就可以的，希望你能理解。”

中年男人摸出一把钥匙放在茶几上，钥匙上挂着一个金色字母K的钥匙扣，那是这个房子的另一把钥匙，蔡徐坤手里那把，钥匙扣的字母是J。  
放下钥匙后，那人跨过玄关的一片狼藉，带上门走了。

 

2.Homegrown  
A bruise left by lovers  
淤伤一片 是爱人所留  
A bruise left by lovers  
淤伤一片 是爱人所留  
I traced my lies to the coast   
我追踪我的谎言 直至天涯海角  
All I could find was your ghost  
只见你的灵魂 在那里游荡  
……

 

蔡徐坤在黄叔走后的下一秒用力朝着门砸出自己的手机，没人能联系上他，那一周他也没再回过那个家。原本从不一个人去酒吧的他持续宿醉了一个周，得知他落单的几个爱慕者在酒吧里找到了他，有人寸步不离照顾着他，有人想趁机拿下觊觎已久的心上人。

然而，在最脆弱的时候，当他依然习惯性去找最熟悉的那个人，那个不在他身边的人时，他再也控制不住自己的情绪，所有的委屈和难过翻江倒海地涌上来，他甚至无法愤怒，所有的情绪都化作了无法控制的思念。他不想责问不想追究，他只想黄明昊能立刻给他一个拥抱。

他回家了。

钥匙扣上的J，是Justin，是他的恋人，黄明昊。

花园里种着的玫瑰已经枯萎，蔡徐坤打开水龙头，拿起长长的水管对着花池浇灌起来。黄明昊离开了，他的心也跟着死了，他不想这屋子的最后一丝生机也荡然无存，他想他的玫瑰重新回到娇艳欲滴的美丽模样。枯萎的玫瑰承受不起突如其来的水压，花瓣被打下枝头，零落到干涸的泥土里。

仅一个星期的时间，就能让花园一片荒芜。仅一个星期的时间，就足以让蔡徐坤的心寸草不生。

唯独剩一个黄明昊，一刻不停地在他心里疯狂生长。

他回到卧室，倒进了柔软的大床，头埋进被子深深地呼吸，贪婪地寻找着残存的黄明昊的气息，那是一股介于男孩与男人之间的，奶味混于雄性荷尔蒙里的味道。被子被蔡徐坤哭得濡湿了一片，哭累了的他抱着被子睡着了。

 

3.Coastal Love  
You may be far away,but you’re thinking  
你可能远在天边，但你想的也一样  
I close my eyes and I picture us together  
我闭上眼，在脑中描绘你我一起的画面  
I hope you know  
我想让你知道  
That I’ll be waiting for you my love  
我会在这里等着你，我的挚爱  
……

 

没有了钥匙的黄明昊，从窗户翻进了屋里。  
飞了十几个小时回国，在机场买了一束玫瑰就往家里赶，翻进屋里的时候他只好把玫瑰用嘴咬住，花匠没去干净的玫瑰刺割破了他的嘴唇，一口血腥味涌了上来。

卧室里他的小玫瑰蜷缩着窝在床上，像一只乖巧的小黑猫，呼吸均匀。

在回来之前，他打了无数通蔡徐坤的电话，但从来没打通过。美国那边的公司事宜安排得差不多后，他就立马赶了回来。回来看到熟睡的蔡徐坤，他害怕了。他怕被拒绝，怕被推开，但更多的是心疼，他的莫名消失不知道给一起生活了三年的恋人带来了多大的打击。想到这里他就心痛得无法呼吸，他轻轻走到床边，从身后抱住了蔡徐坤。

“Justin…?”

“宝贝，我回来了。”

蔡徐坤不敢相信地瞪大了哭肿的眼睛，伸出手打开房间的灯想仔细看看他日夜思念的人。

“宝贝，你可打我可以骂我可以生我的气，但……”

蔡徐坤看到了他嘴角的血迹，心疼地伸出手指轻轻地抚摸，不再让黄明昊继续说下去，然后附上自己的唇舔舐着黄明昊受伤的嘴角。

“怎么流血了，痛吗？”

黄明昊设想过很多蔡徐坤的反应，他做好了被指责被质问被臭骂被赶出家门的准备，他做好了死皮赖脸求蔡徐坤答应他的准备，但蔡徐坤温柔又怜爱的神情令他紧绷的那根弦一下子断了，他心里所有的不安与忐忑在这一刻全部融化，只剩下对蔡徐坤深深的爱恋。他伸出手死死地抱住了蔡徐坤。这一个拥抱，蔡徐坤仿佛等了一个世纪。他双手环住黄明昊的腰，头靠在那个厚实的肩膀上，用鼻头蹭了蹭黄明昊的脖子，闻着黄明昊身上令他安心的味道，闭上眼睛感受着他的体温，他的呼吸，他的气味。

思念成疾，拥爱人入怀的那一刻，心里的思念得到了满足。黄明昊双手捧起蔡徐坤的脸，啄吻着他哭红的双眼，轻舔他眼角干掉的泪痕。他喜欢跟蔡徐坤接吻，他俩的嘴唇都很丰满，亲吻起来总是充满了情/欲，他吸/吮着蔡徐坤的肉唇，直至亲到发红肿大，才放过那两片可怜的唇瓣。蔡徐坤嘴唇微张，仿佛在邀请黄明昊舌头的进入。黄明昊的舌头略过贝齿，滑过上颚，蔡徐坤的舌迫不及待地缠绕上他的舌，如双龙般缠绵，发出啧啧的水声。

 

思念一个人，不仅思念他的灵魂，还思念他的肉/体。

他想占有蔡徐坤的整个心房，想占有蔡徐坤的每一寸肌肤，想一辈子占有他。

他熟练地脱掉蔡徐坤身上所有衣物，蔡徐坤也伸手帮他脱掉了他的上衣。蔡徐坤喜欢黄明昊恰到好处的身材，喜欢在做/爱的时候用手感受他身上的肌肉。黄明昊低下头用舌头在蔡徐坤胸前粉嫩的红缨上打圈，另一点也被他厚实的手揉捏爱抚着，另一只手伸向蔡徐坤的尾椎用手指磨蹭着腰间的肌肤。蔡徐坤仰起头发出了一声满足的“嗯~”，黄明昊太清楚他身上的敏感点了。

蔡徐坤的性器在一阵刺激下抬起了头。“宝贝，我的小宝贝好像也很想我哦。”黄明昊伸手撸动了两下蔡徐坤的性器，低下头猛地含住了他的小宝贝。“呜呜啊~~Justin不要……你嘴角还有伤口会痛的……”突如其来的刺激令蔡徐坤企图向后退，黄明昊搂住了他的腰不让他闪躲，含着他的小宝贝开始上下吸/吮了起来。他很少这样做，所以蔡徐坤并不是很习惯这样的刺激。他的厚唇紧紧吸着蔡徐坤的性器，舌头也在口腔里围绕着性器上下舔舐。“呜呜……快……快点Justin……快到了……”在嘴唇和舌头的双重刺激下，蔡徐坤很快就高潮了，他本想拔出性器射在外面，却被黄明昊紧紧吸住不给他抽离的机会，于是他就这样射在了黄明昊口里，黄明昊直接咽了下去。

“Justin……好脏的下次别这样了……”说着便低下头舔掉黄明昊嘴角溢出的精/液。蔡徐坤伸出两根手指放到自己的嘴里，模拟性交动作舔舐起来，任由口水由他嘴角流下，眼神迷离地看着黄明昊。手指被他的口水充分润湿后，他张开双腿呈M字型，将湿润的手指探入自己的花穴，主动开始进行着扩张，刚才发泄过的性器也再次抬起了头。“呜呜嗯~~”

黄明昊看着这色/欲的画面，脱下自己的裤子，早已难耐肿/大的性器立刻弹了出来。“宝贝，你真的很欠/操。”他拉开蔡徐坤的手，拔出的时候发出暧昧的声音，从床头拿过粉色的软膏，挤出后抹在蔡徐坤股间，他就着粉色软膏将性器抵在蔡徐坤的穴口周围来回搅动，然后慢慢插入了进去。黄明昊的尺寸很大，尽管三年的时间做过了无数次，每次进入的时候他都还是要慢慢才能习惯黄明昊的大肉/棒。黄明昊也怕弄疼他的宝贝，一点点往里慢慢推送着。他将蔡徐坤抱起，二人唇舌相交地接吻着，下体也一进一出慢慢抽送着。蔡徐坤的手指紧紧抓着黄明昊肌肉丰满的手臂，由于下体的疼痛激得他在黄明昊手臂上留下了不深不浅的抓痕。“我的小猫咪，还是这么娇嫩。”

光滑紧致的甬道终于适应了黄明昊的巨物，蔡徐坤开始真正享受起这场久违的性事。他伸手推倒黄明昊，双手撑在黄明昊的胸口，挺起自己的腰以骑乘的姿势用自己的后穴包裹着黄明昊的欲望之物。他伸手摘下一朵黄明昊拿回来的红玫瑰衔在嘴里，以此姿势拥有主动权的他并不急于抽送，他扭着纤细的腰打着圈套弄着塞满他体内的性器。

黄明昊爱死了他衔着玫瑰双眼迷离的色/情模样，他决定夺回主动权，于是双手按住蔡徐坤的纤腰，一下一下往上用力顶了起来，频率不快，但每一下都深入得仿佛都要贯穿蔡徐坤的身体。“呜……呜呜……”蔡徐坤嘴里衔着的玫瑰令他无法张嘴大叫，只能在喉咙发出呜呜的呻吟，微张的嘴唇令口水顺着嘴角不断流下。

 

“玫瑰真的太衬你了，你真是我的小玫瑰。”

黄明昊搂着蔡徐坤的腰坐了起来，下身继续抽动着，他低下头亲吻蔡徐坤身体的每一寸肌肤，留下了一个个仿佛宣誓主权的红痕。“唔嗯……”蔡徐坤紧紧抱着黄明昊，腰部扭动着一下下往前挺，迎合着黄明昊的动作。宣誓完主权后，黄明昊托着蔡徐坤的头将他放倒在床上，取下衔着的玫瑰，将花瓣扯下来，撒在蔡徐坤的胸口。鲜红的玫瑰花瓣称得蔡徐坤的皮肤更加白皙，黄明昊被这情色的画面刺激得性器又大了一圈，蔡徐坤的双腿缠上他的腰间，脚掌在他的背部游走挑逗着，黄明昊的敏感地带，他也很清楚。

面对感官上的多重刺激，黄明昊再也无法控制体内抑制已久的欲望，大开大合地操弄起来。终于被释放的蔡徐坤的嘴巴，开始发出一阵阵浪荡的叫声。“啊~~呜~~Justin……我，好想你哦……”他的双腿被黄明昊压制着张得很开，花穴分泌出的体液在肉棒疯狂抽动下发出暧昧的水声。黄明昊抬起他的一条腿搭在肩头，伸出舌头舔着线条好看的小腿，在上面留下一个个红痕。他抱着蔡徐坤的腿撞击着后穴，紧致的腹肌和蔡徐坤白嫩的大腿拍打着发出肌肤碰撞的啪啪声。“宝贝，我也好想你，想抱着你，想就这样操你。”

蔡徐坤的眼神逐渐失焦，呻吟也越来越急促，黄明昊伸手抚摸蔡徐坤粉嫩的蘑菇头，然后按住了沾满分泌物的铃口。“唔啊！不要……Justin放手……”黄明昊发了狠猛烈的抽动起来，发出低声的喘息。“宝贝，我快到了，我们一起吧。”他的囊袋击打着蔡徐坤的股间，性器被湿润的甬道紧密地包裹着，对准他所熟悉的爱人的G点发起密集的撞击，蔡徐坤一只手放在唇上伸出舌头舔着，另一只手揉捏着自己的ru头。“啊~嗯~好爽啊Justin……就是那里……”黄明昊在一阵激烈快速的抽插后放开压着蔡徐坤铃口的手指，两人同时射/精了，他的精/液射在了蔡徐坤体内，蔡徐坤的射在里自己身上，玫瑰花瓣沾上了白色的粘液。

黄明昊帮蔡徐坤清理了身体，将被子披在蔡徐坤身上，然后重新拿起那束玫瑰，掏出一个盒子，单膝下跪在蔡徐坤面前。

“这次去美国我安排好公司的事之后去纽约东海岸买了一套靠海的别墅，还联系了一个当地的牧师，因为一直联系不上你，我就决定把所有事情尽快安排妥当后来接你和我一起过去。”

“宝贝，你愿意嫁给我，和我一起去美国开始新生活吗？”

黄明昊笨拙地打开盒子，取下戒指举在蔡徐坤面前，紧张地等待蔡徐坤的回应。

“你什么都不用担心，所有事情我都会处理好，你跟我一起……”

还没等他的话说完，蔡徐坤便扑过去搂住他吻了上去。然后他笑得像个孩子一样，歪着头把手伸到黄明昊面前。

“还不快给我戴上。”

黄明昊一只手抬起他纤细的手，另一只手颤颤巍巍地将戒指穿过他的无名指，戴了上去，然后低头虔诚地亲吻蔡徐坤的手背。

“我这辈子都不会放过你了，我的宝贝。”

 

-Fin-


End file.
